City Of Heavenly Fire
by RachelT3
Summary: Hey Everyone, This is my take on City Of Heavenly Fire by Cassandra Clare (I don't own any characters) it's rated T for action, violence, maybe a death! and kissing, hugging, etc. (it's clean as far as language goes) This story includes all characters that i think should be in the next book, this is my first fanfic! Enjoy! Also Pls Review! I would love to hear your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1 Clary POV

Clary awoke to the soft winter light coming thru her window in the institute; she wished she could pick up her sketch pad and draw it, with blues and gold's. As if aware of her thoughts, a sharp banging at the door swept her out of her reverie.

"Clary, come on we need to get you ready" Came Isabelle's sharp voice from the hallway.

"Coming" Clary groaned, since the battle at the Seventh site 2 months ago Luke and Clary's mom had decided to continue with their plans of getting married.

"We need to get back to normal" Luke had said, "We can't just wait for Sebastian to attack"

So for the last month and a half they had been vigorously planning and preparing for the big day!

Clary groaned and slipped out of bed, the cold floor hitting her bare feet, and making her shiver. She walked to the bathroom quickly changing into a blue t-shirt and jeans. After breakfast, Isabelle hurried Clary into her bedroom.

"Sit down" Isabelle ordered.

Clary shot a distasteful look at the glittery pink vanity table, but did as she was told. For the next hour Clary sat there as Izzy applied copious amounts of makeup and hairspray.

"Ok that should do it" said Isabelle.

Clary looked cautiously in the mirror and let out a startled gasp, she hardly recognized the girl staring back at her. She had large, deep green eyes with slightly pink cheeks and elegantly arched eyebrows; her fiery red hair was done in loose, tame curls with the front pieces pulled back with sparkling gold pins to match her dress.

"Do you like it?" Isabelle said, clapping her hands together.

"Wow, Iz"

"Thought so, now the dress!" Isabelle chirped.

Isabelle bounced over to the bed where she had lain out the bridesmaid dress; it was knee length, and mint green with a chiffon overly of the same color. The waist was accentuated with a sparkling gold belt. The top of the dress also had the chiffon overlay and was a one shoulder strap, the same as the brides dress.

"Lovely" Isabelle exclaimed over the dress as she finished zipping it up.

Clary walked over to the closet and slipped on her matching gold flats, She grabbed her crème sweater to wear outside.

"K, bye Iz I need to get to the wedding" Clary said.

"Alright" She replied "Say hello to Simon for me"

Clary rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing, do you want him to pick you up in an hour for the ceremony?" asked Clary.

"No that's ok I'll come with Jace and Alec," replied Isabelle.

A little jolt of something went thru Clary at hearing his name. She hadn't really seen him since the silent brothers had forbidden it due to Jace is condition, Clary of course hadn't planned to keep that rule but Jace had encouraged it saying it was for the best. Clary knew it was because Jace didn't want to hurt her with the Heavenly Fire, but she still missed the feel of his arms around her when they hugged or the beat of his heart when they kissed. They had the occasional awkward hallway moment or a meeting in the library to discuss Sebastian's possible plans with representatives from the Clave. However, other than that she never did see him.

All these thoughts swirled thru her head as she entered the elevator that would take her down to the lobby of the institute. She heard the faint ding as the door opened to reveal the polished stone floor of the old church; she stepped thru the doors and walked soundlessly towards the door. She heard the faint sound of a muffled bang and possibly a muffled cry. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened but heard nothing more, just the sound of the elevators doors closing.

Clary walked out and spotted Simons "new" truck he had just purchased. That is to say if you consider a 1990 ford truck new.

"Hey Simon" Clary said as she slid into the front seat of his truck, wrinkling her nose at the faint scent of cigarette smoke that stayed in the vehicle from the previous owner. He nodded his head in greeting.

"So….. ready" Clary questioned? Luke had asked Simon to be best man, Simon had said yes of course, but because of this they had to have the wedding in a hotel lobby, instead of a church.

Simon just smiled nervously.

Clary continued chattering, Simon only responded with nodding and facial expressions. After about half an hour Clary started to feel annoyed. She stopped talking and looked out the window. They were in what looked to be a small rundown park, there was no one around and Clary got the oddest sense of panic.

"Umm… Simon are we lost, the area by the hotel for sure doesn't look like this" Clary said.

Simon abruptly stopped the car and got out.

"Simon!?" Clary said, slightly alarmed.

Clary opened her door and jumped out of her seat onto the cracked pavement. Watching confused as he lifted the tonneau cover up, lying in the bed of the truck was a figure with messed curly brown hair, thick rimmed glasses and wearing a black tux, it was Simon.

"What on earth?" Clary gasped, she looked up from the Simon in the truck to where the other Simon had been standing. He was gone, she rushed over to the tailgate, just as she reached to open it there was a low chuckle from behind, she felt something cold and sharp press in her back.

"So nice to see you sister"

She knew that voice, it haunted her nightmares. Sebastian!


	2. Chapter 2 Jace POV

Jace stood awkwardly in front of the bathroom mirror; he smoothed down his wet hair and adjusted his tie. Was he nervous? He hoped not, he was more anxious. It had been weeks since he had seen Clary, when he had seen her in the hall or at meetings he had longed to hold her. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but more than anything Jace didn't want to hurt her with the heavenly fire.

"Jace are you ready yet" came Isabella's call from the hallway.

"Coming" He replied.

Jace grabbed his jacket and sauntered out to the hall where Isabelle and Alec where waiting.

"Nice suit, Alec" commented Jace.

Alec smiled self-consciously

"Not my preferred style but Izzy insisted."

Izzy rolled her eyes, she looked magnificent in a floor length plum dress and 4 inch high silver stilettos.

"Jace these are shoes not torture devices," Isabelle said seeing his look of horror.

"You could have fooled me," Jace muttered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked towards the elevator her heels clicking on the hard floor. Alec followed after his sister looking very uncomfortable in his new attire. Jace shrugged and followed pulling out his cell phone and checking for messages.

"Izzy, do you mind giving Clary a ring to see how everything is going?" Jace asked from down the hall.

"Honestly Jace she's your girlfriend man up and call her yourself," Izzy snapped, then seeing the look on his face added, "I'm sorry Jace but you need to start somewhere. You can't just ignore her."

Jace nodded and pulled out his cell phone, he scrolled slowly through his contacts until he found Clary's number. He took a deep breath and held the device to his hear, it rang 6 times before he hung up. Something like panic filled him; Clary always had her phone with her especially with the worry of Sebastian nowadays. Millions of scenarios raced through his head. Calm down, he told himself, she probably is busy doing something and left her phone on a chair or it's in her purse. He tried Simon, but there was no answer there either. He sighed and put his phone away they were most likely outside looking for nice spots to do pictures. He walked quickly down the hall to where Izzy and Alec waited patiently by the elevator.

"So…..?" Izzy asked curiously.

"She didn't answer," he said shortly, "probably just busy."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The elevator doors opened to the church lobby and the three of us filed out of the elevator and made our way outside into the chilly air. Jace hopped into the back of the car and pretended to be preoccupied with one of Simon's band posters. Who would want to go see a band called Millennium Lint perform in a retirement home was beyond him. After about 15 minutes of driving Jace's phone rang, he put it to his ear without even checking caller ID.

"Hello," he said, his voice slightly croaky.

"Jace, this is Jocelyn, are you with Clary?" Clary's mom sounded frantic.

"No…. I thought she was with you" he said, feeling his pulse rising, "she left with Simon about an hour ago."

"Yes we expected her and Simon earlier to help us do the finishing details. We assumed maybe it was traffic that was holding them up, but when we tried calling there was no answer."

Alec turned around in the seat and looked at Jace.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Clary isn't at the hotel and we can't get a hold of her or Simon." he answered.

Alec gave Isabelle a meaningful look and she quickly pulled the car over.

"Jocelyn we have to find her, are there any other routes to the hotel?" Jace asked.

"None that Clary or Simon would know about, I gave them a map and I highlighted the route they should take, but they could have tried another because of traffic." Jocelyn answered.

"Ok, you and Luke drive the roads they should have taken until you meet up with us then we can go from there, also tell Luke to get the pack involved." Jace instructed, as an afterthought he added "where going to find her, I promise."

After he finished the call he found Clary's number and texted her,

Me: Clary where on earth are you?

To his surprise a reply came quickly

Clary: Hey Jace,

Jace typed back swiftly,

Me: Clary your moms frantic I called you and Simon but neither of you picked up! What's going on?

The reply was instant

Clary: Meet me at the forest in central park if you ever want to see them again.

Jace texted frantically,

Me: What? Clary what's going on? See who again?

He knew the answer as soon as he clicked send

Clary: Your pretty little girlfriend and her blood-sucking companion, oh and Jace, come alone and tell no one. I wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary damage.

Jace's head spun, a thousand thoughts raced through it. How could he do this? What did he want? One thought stuck. He was going to kill Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3 ClaryJace POV

Clary woke up in a dimly lit room. It took what seemed like forever to blink the multicoloured spots out of her eyes. She sat up on the bed she had been placed on and took in her surroundings. Clary was definitely in an 11 year old girls dream room. The walls were different shades of pink and the bed sheets where black and white leopard print. It wasn't all that bad until you examined the sparkly black dresser and side table, and the matching vanity that had a lime green striped chair. Clary couldn't help but notice the rainbow painted door on the far left wall.

Her hopes of escape where quickly dashed when she made out the sparkly unicorn sign on the door that said washroom. Of course it could have been a trick but Clary doubted she could make it that far across the room without collapsing out of exhaustion. She laid her head back on the pillow and regarded the specks of dust dancing in the sunlight shining into the room. Clary squeaked excitedly as she came to the realization there must be a window. As fast as she could Clary clambered up to her feet and stood on the bed peeking out the high window. Her hopes where again sunken, the only thing to be seen outside was leaves.

"Admiring the view," came a cool voice from behind her.

She whirled to see Sebastian standing at the end of the bed. His feet were bare and he wore jeans with a simple black t-shirt. His white blonde hair fell, too long, into his eyes and his mouth was curled in a menacing grin.

Willing her voice not to shake, she answered "What do you want?"

"So nice of you to ask, sister dear, I want the world to burn, and I want you to stand beside me while it happens." He replied coolly, "Now how about we go downstairs, have some food and… talk."

"No thanks," Clary replied sharply, "I'd rather stay here and rot."

"Suit yourself, but would you wish the same fate for your little friend Simon?"

Clary's heart did a summersault, how could she have forgotten about Simon? She gave her brother an icy glare and hopped down from the bed.

She walked quickly past him into the middle of the room. "How on earth did you get in," she asked quizzically, "there's no door?!"

"I'm sorry Clary but I can't show you until I can trust you." Sebastian said sadly, "I'm sorry."

Clary was about to ask what on earth he meant, when suddenly he grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm to reveal her pale forearm. He slipped out his stele and drew a hasty rune, Clary didn't have time to see what it was until she fell into endless darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jace had never felt as anxious as he did now. His arms itched to drive a blade straight through Sebastian's heart and watch as the sick scumbag died. Wow, British side showing much? He had a hazy memory of talking with Clary about him being British, something about a missing sign and the words love crumpet…? Jace stomach sickened as he thought about Clary, he had to find her. Hadn't he promised he would protect her? Ya right, he was a joke, a useless shadowhunter with one job, to protect the ones he loved, and he had failed.

Jace snapped back into reality when he heard a soft bing from his phone. He picked it up hastily.

"Jace its Iz," came a fuzzy voice on the other end.

"What's the news," he asked.

"Luke has the pack involved, there trying to trace Clary's steps; Jocelyn is with him and they are on their way to meet me and Alec. Where are you?"

"I have to do something," Jace said frankly.

"Jace wha…"

He hung up.

After about five more minutes of dealing with traffic Jace pulled into the central park lot. He slipped out of the car, slamming the door loudly. Gritting his teeth Jace walked to the ever foreboding forest.


End file.
